Three Olives, Please
by EdwardGetsFicd Contest
Summary: Will an evening out with friends finally land Bella the pain in the ass she's been pining over for years? Rated M!


Edward Gets Ficd Contest

"Three Olives, Please"

Rated: M

Fic Pic #4

Word count: 9680

Summary: Will an evening out with friends finally land Bella the pain in the ass she's been pining over for years? Rated M!

Disclaimer: S.M. owns, I don't own shit.

A/N: Thank you to my beta, you know who you are.

**Three Olives, Please**

"Bella, come on, hurry up. The guys will be here any minute," I heard my roommate, Alice, screaming from downstairs.

I sighed as I sat up from my bed, having been reading one of my many books, dreading this evening. I can't believe I let her talk me into going out tonight. Well, actually I wanted to get out and have fun tonight, up until about a half hour ago when she told me who was joining us.

The bane of my existence for the past three years; the biggest asshole on the face of this earth; the biggest whore ever. Why, oh why couldn't he still be gone? I hadn't seen him in a few months, since he was off on a shoot. He photographed the most beautiful women, and then some, on this plant and it was rumored that he had his way with most of them. But he fucking drove me crazy.

Edward Cullen was the biggest pain in my ass. He was a smart ass, egotistical, and just plain rude. But on the other hand, he was the hottest man I had ever laid eyes on. If I was truthful to myself, I wanted him. Technically, we had made out a few times, but it never went past second base, if you know what I mean. Oh and what a kisser he was. But I always stopped before it got too far. His life style would always creep up in the back of my mind.

I'm twenty four for goodness sakes! It's not like I was a virgin. But when compared to Edward, I was. Why would he want to be with someone like me when he has had the most beautiful women in the world? The few times we had hooked up, we were both pretty drunk, and it wasn't like he didn't try, but my sensible side would show up unwanted at the last minute. Yes, I wanted to fuck him. Who the hell didn't? But was I ready to face the recriminations afterwards? No, I wasn't. This man would break me if I let him. There was no way I was going to let that happen.

Hence the reason I was dilly dallying this evening. I had already gotten dressed in a light blue cami like top and denim mini. I had planned on wearing these cute little blue sparkly pumps, but as soon as I found out who was coming, I put my black biker boots on - my shit kickers. Because I had a feeling I was going to kick the shit to the curb tonight. He just got me all riled up, both in a good and bad way.

I climbed off the bed and walked over to the book shelf to put my book away. This was the one feature of my room that I loved the most; floor to ceiling book shelves that went along one wall. Sure, I had my TV and stereo system and also some knick knacks, but for the most part it was filled with my books. Most nights, I would sit outside on the balcony off of my room and read for hours.

I heard the doorbell ring, then the sound of Jasper's voice calling out to Alice. Jasper was her boyfriend and best friend to Edward. Alice and I had met while in college and became the best of friends. When she met Jasper three years ago, Edward also entered the picture.

At first he was nice and cool. I would say that we actually got along, until he started acting like an ass and teasing the hell out of me during the times we would all hang out together. Sometime, I would catch him staring at me with a weird look on his face, like he was mad or wanted to rip my head off. Some nights he was so sweet he'd make my head spin, that being the reason for the few make out sessions. But with Edward, you never knew who was going to show up.

As I made my way downstairs, I could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. When I rounded the corner, Jasper had Alice in a tight embrace, sucking face, so I turned to go to the living room where I bumped into Edward.

I stared up at him and had to fight back a moan that suddenly wanted to escape my mouth. There he stood, in all his beautiful glory, with his big green eyes sparkling back at me. As I took in his face, it looked as though he had a tan. Hmm, I wonder where he had been.

"Hi, Bella," Edward said, without taking his eyes off of me. '"It's nice to see you."

I was a bit skeptical, but it seemed like nice Edward was making an appearance tonight.

"Yeah, you too," I answered back, hoping I didn't have too much bite. I knew from experience that if I came off too venomous at first, he would change on a dime. I could play his game and try to have a nice evening, or be a bitch and have a sucky time. I chose the first.

"So, um. Would you like something to drink? I think those two will be a few minutes," I laughed.

"Yeah, sounds good."

I went back to the kitchen, trying to not look at my room-mate and her boy-toy that were still sucking face. I grabbed two beers out of the fridge and went looking for Edward. I found him in the living room, sitting on the sofa. I took another moment to take in the rest of him. Black jeans that I knew he filled out rather nicely, black t-shirt, his black Doc's with the laces barely done up and his ever faithful leather jacket. Something about him in leather… whoa, if I didn't stop, I was going to need a fan!

"Here you go," I said, passing the beer to him.

Our fingers touched in passing and I felt the little tingle that always happened when our flesh touched. I would never mention it to him, so I never knew if he felt it too. Even though he drove me crazy, my body still longed for him. How crazy is that?

After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke.

"So, how have you been?"

"Fine. Busy with work and stuff," I told him. I worked for an ad agency here in Los Angeles.

"Cool."

"What about you? Where did they send you off to this time? Must have been sunny, cause you look like you got a tan," and I'm rambling. He had that effect on me.

"Yes, I guess I did," he chuckled.

Hearing him laugh made me tingle in funny places, but I would never tell.

"Yeah, I spent a week in Cancun, and then I went down to Rio for a few more weeks."

I wondered where he had been if it only took a few weeks. He had been gone for a few months. I didn't have to wonder long.

"I also decided to stay a little longer. I felt like having a vacation," he admitted.

"Oh." Now it was my turn to say it. Of course, now I started to wonder if he had met someone. Who am I kidding; someone that looked like Edward wouldn't be lonely for long.

Before we could say anything more, Alice and Jasper joined in.

"You two ready to head out?" Jasper asked.

"Sounds good," Edward said, jumping up from his seat, making his way over to me. "Are you done with that?"

I tilted my beer back and drained more than half a beer quickly. When I was done, I went to hand it over to him, but the look on his face took me by surprise. He stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

_What the fuck was that about?_

Edward quickly shook his head and gave me a brief smile before he grabbed my now empty bottle and went to the kitchen.

"Oh my God, Bella!" Alice squawked. "You are not wearing those boots!"

"Yes, I am," I told her, as I went to grab my black leather jacket off the coat rack by the door.

"But Bella, what happened to the ones you were going to wear?"

"I changed my mind."

With that, I turned and opened the front door and walked out. I knew if I stayed there she would have kept it up until I gave in, and I really didn't feel like changing my shoes. Especially now that I had seen what Edward was wearing. We matched somewhat and that, for some reason, made me happy. I mean, it wasn't like we were on a date, but still…

The thing about living in LA is that you could find a bar or pub within walking distance of home. It was nice when you had too much to drink and couldn't drive. I started heading down the street to our favorite pub, "Moon". It was a little hole in the wall place, but they had good music and food, a few dart boards and a pool table. I liked it because the bartender, Seth, made killer martinis.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me and just as quickly I felt a hand on my hip.

"I think you look hot tonight, Bella," I heard Edward breathe into my ear, and I quickly sucked in my own breath.

I looked up at him to see that sexy little smirk on his face. I knew that smile; he wanted something.

_Oh, I hope it's me! What the hell! Shut it missy, it's been a while and you know you want him. So quit denying it. You know I only do that because he will break our heart._

I smiled softly back, then turned ahead to see where I was going. Edward, however, kept his hand on my hip.

I had to admit that I felt good, and I always like it when he did that. Even if it was only for a few moments, I would think this is what it would be like to be his girlfriend. Then he would usually go and make some stupid comment or what not and piss me off. I only prayed that he wouldn't do that tonight.

Oh, what was wrong with me? This is the same thing that happened every time I saw Edward. I argued with myself, fantasized about him, and then watched him leave with some skank. Then I would spend the rest of the evening drinking way too much and end up with a killer hangover the next day, feeling sorry for myself.

Actually, it's a vicious cycle I put myself through, and that's why he is a major pain in my ass. I wish he would see me as someone worth his time, but alas he never will. I also wish it wouldn't bother me like it does, seeing him with someone else, but it does. I'm sure I just bring it on myself. Someday, I'll meet some great guy and Edward Cullen will be a thing of the past. Why does that thought make me sad?

Edward held the door open for me as we walked in. There were already quite a few people here tonight, but we were able to find a table in the far corner.

"Hey, guys. How ya doing tonight?" Seth called out as we passed by.

"Hi Seth," we all said.

We made our way to the table and Jasper placed a big glass that he got from the bar on the middle and we all put our money in it. We always put in the same amount; it just made it easier to pay that way instead of having to fight over who had the next round.

Grabbing a twenty, I made my way back to the bar to place the first order.

"Hey Seth, can I get two Hein's and two dirty martinis with three olives, please."

"Sure thing, doll," Seth called out over his shoulder. He was busy so it would take a few minutes.

"Why do you always order those with three olives?" I heard Edward say in my ear.

Felling his breath on my skin made me shiver.

"Because two's not enough, silly," I teased. "You have to have one for the beginning, middle and end. It's that simple."

He shook his head with a laugh. I loved hearing him laugh and was glad that I was able to make him do that.

After getting our drinks, we walked back to the table.

"Emmett and Rose will be here soon," Jasper told us.

Rose was his sister. She and Emmett had been together for a long time - way before I had ever met her. Rose was cool, but was also a hard ass; I made it a point to not piss her off.

"So Edward, tell us about your recent trip. Who did you take pictures of this time?" Alice asked.

A part of me didn't want to know who he had been with, but I did like hearing about his travels, minus the girls of course.

"Um, well, I was in Cancun for a sports layout. Same old stuff, really. Nothing too exciting," Edward answered, but seemed to not really want to talk about it.

"That's it?" Alice asked.

See, the thing is, when he would get back from a job, he would tell us all about it, even mentioning a few times hooking up with the models. So I was wondering why he didn't want to talk about it tonight. Not that I wanted to hear about his sexcapades, but I thought maybe something bad had happened and he just didn't want to tell us.

"Is everything okay, Edward?" I leaned in to ask him, hoping Alice and Jasper didn't hear me.

"Yeah, it's cool. I just don't feel like talking about it," he said, then changed the subject. "Who wants to play some pool?"

So it was Jasper and Alice against Edward and me. I wasn't that good at the game, but we had fun.

When it was my turn, Edward came up behind me to show me which angle I needed to hit my ball, and ended up rubbing against my ass. This in turn made me miss my shot.

"Sorry," I said shyly. I looked up at his face to see him smirking. Fucker did that on purpose. "I'm on your team, why would you do that?"

He laughed but it was Jasper that answered.

"Cause he wanted to cop a feel, Bella. Thanks man, you are so going down."

I looked back at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders and tried to give me an innocent look.

We ended up losing that game, but won the next but just barely. At one point, Edward moved behind me while I was trying to take a shot and had to bend over the table to get the ball. When I looked back at him, he said he thought I wouldn't want anyone looking up my skirt. I believed him, until I felt his hand on my ass, almost making my ball fly off the table. He just chuckled as he walked away.

Alice and I went to the bathroom while the guys headed back to the table to order another round.

"So what's up with you and Edward tonight? I thought you couldn't stand him?" Alice asked while we washed up.

"I can't, but he's being nice, so I thought I might as well also."

"Oh please. Anyone with eyes can see the heat between the two of you."

"Alice, I don't know what you've been smoking, but obviously its making you see things. He's just in a good mood and I hope it continues because I'm actually having fun tonight."

"Okay, whatever you say, Bella. But just know that when you're not looking, he has his eyes glued to you," she said, opening the door before I could say anything else.

No, she was mistaken. Why would he be looking at me? We were just friends, and that was it. No matter how much I wanted it to be different, it wasn't. Yes, we were having a good time and joking like we always did - unless we were fighting.

As we made our way back to our table, I could see Emmett and Rose had finally showed up. Just as I was about to call out to them, I noticed that there was someone else at our table and she was sitting in my seat.

Fucking hell, my night just went from good to bad in less than a second. Lauren, the fucking bitch from hell. She was Rose's friend and even though she was nice to everyone else, she was anything but towards me. And I hated her because she slept with Edward. And now here she was ruining my night, yet again.

"Belly, how's it hanging?" Emmett bellowed out above the crowd.

"Emmi, what's up?" I said back trying to keep a smile on my face. It wasn't his fault his girlfriend had to bring the skank.

As I looked over the table, I could see Edward trying to scoot away from Lauren, but she just moved her chair closer to him. I rolled my eyes, could she be any more obvious?

"Hi, Rose. How you been?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"Hey, Bella. I'm good. And you?" She answered back, a little too sweetly for her.

_Hmmm, what's up with that?_

Emmett leaned over to whisper something in her ear, and then she mouthed to me sorry. I tilted my head, as if to convey "_what?"_ to Rose, to which she tilted her head and rolled her eyes towards Lauren. Ah, I guessed she was sorry she had brought the skank. I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, and mouthed an "it's cool".

I was about to look around for another chair, when I felt a tug on my arm. When I looked down, I could see Edward had a hold of me.

"Why don't you sit here," he said as he started to pull me down onto his lap.

My eyes widened at this. Perhaps I looked afraid, because then he said slightly above a whisper, "That is if you want to."

Inside I was jumping up and down with the thought of sitting on his lap, but I could see a pleading look in his eyes that made me think it was only because he did not want to have to put up with the skank sitting next to him who had not gotten the hint yet, because she had placed her hand on his knee.

Putting on a big smile, I answered him.

"Why thank you, Edward. I would love to sit on your lap," I said a little smugly, while sneaking a peek at her face. To say I was happy with the result was an understatement. She was pissed, but she did take her hand off of Edward.

After another round of drinks and more conversation, the skank started to make her move. Now, I don't know why she would while another girl was sitting on said guys lap, but that didn't seem to stop her. Well I wasn't having any of that!

I couldn't tell you what she was saying, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, I gently moved myself further up Edwards lap. Up until this point, I had been on the middle of his lap, but the more she spoke, the further I pushed myself up on to him. At first I don't think he noticed, but after the third time, I felt him place his hand upon my hip and give it a little squeeze.

I continued to talk with the rest of our friends, answering when necessary, but I couldn't get my mind off of who was under me and if I was having any affect on him. It wasn't that I was trying to be mean. Oh, who was I kidding! I didn't want him to give Lauren any attention, so I just used what I had to my advantage - being my ass at the moment.

I could hear her saying something about the time they had been together, and decided he needed a little more distracting. This time, I moved completely back over his groin area and was rewarded with another squeeze, and if I wasn't mistaken, a groan escaped his lips.

At first I thought maybe I was too heavy, and tried to move back down his legs, but with the hand that was still on my hip, he gripped and pulled me back. It startled me a bit when I felt a movement under me, but I can't say that I didn't like it.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice who was sitting to the left of me, asked.

"I'm fine," I answered with a smirk. I could see her eyes travel down the side of me and pause when she saw Edward's hand, which had now traveled up, his thumb under my shirt, caressing the naked skin above my hip. I was enjoying this more and more.

Alice looked back up at me and gave me a knowing glance to which I shrugged and we both laughed.

I felt Edward lean up and then whisper in my ear.

"What's so funny, pretty girl?"

I turned my head a bit and my lips ended up brushing across his cheek.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I whispered back, trying to keep my composure but one look into his eyes and it was waning.

I couldn't say what that look was, but whatever it was sure made my insides tingle. And then, when he moved the corner of his mouth up into his sexy grin, I felt my panties dampen and quickly clenched my legs tightly. I was sure he felt that, because I felt a sudden movement under my ass and hardness develop. I knew my eyes widened in surprise.

As he moved his head back, he gently swiped his lips across mine and in that instant, things changed. Well, at least for me they did. I wanted him, all of him, and I made my mind up right then and there that I would do whatever it took to make him mine. I just hope I wouldn't be making a fool of myself.

I looked down and saw that I still had half of my drink left, and one last olive. I wondered to myself if I could have some fun with it and thought 'why the hell not'.

I twisted my body so that I was sideways on his lap, with my legs hanging off to the side, just barely touching the floor. I was glad he didn't move his hand off of me, but only moved it to my back side.

I grabbed my glass, taking out the pick and brought it to my lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward watching me. That's what I wanted. Tilting the glass back, after having run my tongue along the rim, I drank the rest, and then put the empty glass back on the table. During this, I could feel him shifting slightly under me, and that made my resolve even stronger.

I vaguely heard Lauren mumble something to Edward, as she leaned in closer to him. I glanced over towards her and was met with a deadly stare, and saw her caressing his other arm that wasn't wrapped around me.

"_I don't think so bitch_", I thought to myself, as I ground my ass onto his cock. I could feel even through his jeans that he was now pretty hard. Game time.

I pulled the olive off of the pick and brought it up to my mouth, where I licked the remaining juice from my drink off of it. I brought my eyes back to Edward, and was happy to see he was still watching me. I opened my mouth, placing the olive between my lips, trying to be as seductive as possible, and then closed them around it. I gently sucked out the pimento, and made a point of hollowing out my cheeks. I knew he saw me doing that, because I heard his breath hitch and felt his cock twitch under me.

I hoped I had him at that moment, so I turned my head to look at him directly and was met with his hooded green eyes looking back at me. Score one for Bella.

"You want a bite of my olive, Edward?" I asked after pulling it away without taking a bite myself.

All he could do was nod, so I put it up to his mouth that was now open. He leaned in to take a bite, but didn't take his eyes off of mine. When I felt his lips close around my fingers, I let out a moan that I couldn't stop. Having his lips on any part of my body was just unbelievable, and I wanted more. I took the rest of the olive and popped into my mouth, giving him a smirk, which earned me one from him.

This was it. I was going to put it to the test, to see if he was feeling the same way I was, or at least hoped he was. I tried not to think of the part of my brain that was still screaming at me to not get mixed up with Edward, but right now and probably because of the few drinks I'd had, I wasn't listening. I knew what would happen if he said no, but I was willing to risk it.

I stood up from his lap and looked over at Alice. She gave me a nod and a smile; I liked to think she knew what I was up to. I looked back at Edward.

"Are you coming?"

With a nod, he stood up, grabbed my hand, said a quick bye to our friends and pulled me out the door without a second glance back. I could hear Lauren huff and call out to Rose, who told her to shut up.

We didn't say anything on the way back to my place, and he never let go of my hand, which I was happy about. But I was wondering what was going to happen when we got back to my apartment. Even though I knew a part of me had saved him from that vicious whore, did he think that's all it was? I know sitting on his lap and grinding against him wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done, but I'm a little drunk and horny. I knew it was going to kill me, but I would have to deal with that tomorrow.

Would it be so wrong to just enjoy him this one time? It wasn't like I was in love with him. Yeah, I liked him. But he drove me crazy; it couldn't be anything more than a physical attraction, right? You keep telling yourself that. Oh shit, what was I going to do?

I didn't have time to think more, because we were here, and he had followed me inside

What to do now? I should wait for him to make a move, just to see where his head was.

I took my jacket off and put it on the coat rack. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that Edward did the same. Looks like he was planning on staying for a while. That's a good sign. But now what?

"Uhm, you want a beer or something?" I blurted out.

"Uh, sure," he muttered back.

After grabbing two beers out of the fridge, I placed them on the counter. Gripping the edge, I tried to control my breathing that had picked up as soon as we entered the apartment. I needed to get my head on before I walked back in there.

But I soon sensed Edward behind me. He placed his hands on my arms, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Bella, it's okay. I don't want you to think that I just wanted to bring you back here to have sex," he said with a shaky voice. "Maybe we can just talk or watch a movie. How does that sound?"

I knew it! He doesn't want me. I'm such an idiot. Earlier, I didn't want him, and because I got all jealous of some floozy I threw myself at him. And now he has turned me down. And that really hurt - but why? It wasn't like I was unattractive, or maybe it was because to him, I was. After all, he had his choice of the most beautiful women ever. I probably wasn't good enough for him.

"Yea, sure. Whatever," I tried to sound indifferent, but was on the verge of tears. I hated drinking sometimes. "Why don't you find something? I'll be right back."

I took off for the stairs and almost ran to my room, but stopped myself. I didn't want him to think I was upset. I kicked off my boots, and then made my way to my bathroom, where I splashed cold water on my face to try and calm down and to keep the tears at bay.

I leaned up against the counter and looked at my face. Great! Now I had mascara running down my face. At least I hadn't started to cry; that would just make things worse. Why was I getting so upset? Edward had not really given me a sign that he wanted me; hell he never even hinted that he liked me! Stupid, stupid girl. It was all wishful thinking on my part. This was stupid, because I couldn't even stand the man. Did I even like him as a person at all? He was an arrogant shit. Well, most of the time, but then he could be sweet. Oh who am I kidding, even when he is being an ass, I still want him. But it looks like that won't happen.

_Suck it up and be a big girl, Bella. No use crying over something you never had._

After wiping the mascara off my face, I leaned back and noticed I had a big water stain on the front on my skirt. Great, it looked like I had peed my pants, so to speak.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I started to take off my skirt, pushing it down my legs only to trip over my boots that I had forgotten were lying in the middle of my floor.

"Ouch, fuck," I cried out and I landed on the floor with a loud thud. Great, what else can improve my night?

I crawled over to my nightstand and was turning the light on when I heard Edward calling out me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I guess I hadn't answered him quick enough because I heard him quickly move up the stairs towards my room.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I tried to tell him before he entered my room, but it was too late.

He stood staring at me in the door way, as I was trying to get myself up off the floor to sit on my bed.

"I tripped over my boots."

"Are you okay?" He asked as he made his way over to me. He knelt in front of me and proceeded to run his hand up my arms.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said trying to control my breathing. See what happens when he touches me? Just go away Edward, I wanted to say.

"Are you sure?" Asking as he continued to inspect my body.

Then his hand reached my leg. I had had enough and quickly got up and moved away from him.

"I said I was fine, Edward," I practically hissed through my teeth. I didn't want to sound mean, but I couldn't handle him touching me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was just concerned," he said as he stood up. His eyes never left my form.

I could see that he was checking me out, and tried to cover myself with my hands when I realized I was standing there in my underwear. I was mortified that he was seeing me like this, but also glad that I had worn sexy panties tonight.

I heard a groan and knew it wasn't from me. As I looked up, I could see Edward still looking at me, but this time the look on his face was nowhere near the concerned look it had a few seconds ago. It was a feral look that both scared me and turned me on.

_Why was he looking at me like that?_ I just stood there, looking back at him, wondering what he was thinking, when he finally spoke.

"You look so beautiful," he said in a husky tone.

My eyes widen in response. _What? No, no_.

"Don't say things you don't mean," I whispered back, only hoping that what he said was true.

_No Bella stop, you'll only get hurt._

"But I do mean it, Bella. You are beautiful."

"No, no. Don't say that," I cried out, shaking my head.

"Why not? It's the truth."

I heard him moving towards me and tried to back up, but I felt his hands on my arms, trying to pull me to him. When I stopped fighting him, I felt his finger pulling my chin up. I tried to look away so I wouldn't have to look at him. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Will you look at me, please," he whispered.

So I did and all I saw in his eyes was concern.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I just shook my head, but he stopped me when he placed both of his hands on the side of my face.

"Tell me," he begged.

How was I going to tell this man that I wanted and who had just broken my heart, that I was upset because he didn't want me?

I huffed out a breath before I spoke.

"It's nothing, Edward," I lied, but I just couldn't let myself become a bigger fool.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. Bella, tell me what's wrong. Please."

I don't know what came over me, but I was getting a little pissed now. Why wouldn't he just leave it alone? Then of course the word vomit just spewed.

"I want you, but you don't want me," I cried out, throwing my hands over my mouth before I could say anything else. What a fucking idiot I am! I can't believe I just said that.

Edward dropped his hands and stepped back. See there you go. How much more proof do you need. He doesn't want you.

"You want me?" He whispered, still looking at me with disbelief.

"Just forget I said anything," I said. It dawned on me that I was still standing there half naked. I tried to make my way around him to get to my dresser, so I could put some pants on, but he wouldn't move.

"No, I won't," he stated. "There's something I need to tell you."

Oh great here it comes, the big let down and I'm still in my underwear. How much more humiliating could this get?

"I, I, uhm," he tried.

"Just say whatever it is, Edward. I'm a big girl, I can take it."

"Yeah, uhm, what? No, no, you have it all wrong," he said surprisingly. "Bella, I'm in love with you."

Well you could have slapped me silly.

"You what?"

"I love you, Bella. I have for a long time. Look, I know I've been an ass to you, and I'm sorry for that, but it was only because I didn't know how to act around you. I've never loved anyone before."

I was stunned to say the least, but why was he telling me this now?

"Why now? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I realized that I want to be with you," he said, his voice sounding sincere. "Look, remember when I told you I spent some time on vacation?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this. I thought of nothing but you while I was gone. Hell Bella, you're all I have thought about for a long time. I needed to figure things out in my head. But the time I spent away was the worst. I needed to see you. I wanted to hear your voice. I missed you so much. I had planned on telling you how I felt, but I didn't know what your feelings towards me were. Then after what happened at the bar, I just hoped that you might have felt a little something towards me. Please, Bella, tell me you feel it too? Tell me I'm not the only one here."

Wow, I can't believe he said all that. My head was spinning. He loved me? Edward was in love with me? Holy shit! What was I going to say?

"I, uh," I tried to say something but nothing was coming out. He had left me totally speechless.

It was quiet for a few minutes, with us just staring at each other. I still couldn't say anything. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I still wanted him, but after that declaration I couldn't just, just what? Get it together girl, before he thinks you don't want him and he walks out.

And just as if he had read my mind, he spoke.

"It's okay," he said sounding defeated. "I'll just go."

As he started to walk past me, it finally sunk in. I may not be in love with Edward right now, but I knew I could be, given some time. All I know was that I wanted something from him, and it wasn't just sex. But I didn't have time to figure it out right now, because he was getting ready to leave.

"NO!" I cried out and grabbed a hold of his arm. "No, don't go, Edward."

"Why? Why, Bella?"

_Oh god what was I going to say? Think fast girl._

"Look, I can't say that I love you right now, but I think in time I could. Please just don't go," I practically begged. I knew I needed to tell him the rest so he would know it wasn't all in his head. "Yes, Edward. I feel it too. You can't leave me now, Edward. If you do, it will break me."

Whew, okay. Let's just hope I didn't push it too far.

"I won't leave you, Bella. Not now, not ever. I love you and I will wait for you to love me back. Just say that you will give us a chance?"

"Yes, I want that," I told him honestly, because the mere thought of him leaving was unbearable. I had him now, and I wasn't going to let him go, ever.

"So, can I kiss you now?"

"Please."

And with that, he wrapped his arms around me and placed his lips on mine. At first it was soft and sweet, just a gentle touch. Then his grip on me got tighter and his kiss more forceful. I remember him kissing me like this before, and knew what was going to happen next, and I was ready, willing and able.

He pulled back his face a little and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, with a little nibble and a gentle caress of his tongue. Then he let go and did it all again. All the while, I did the same to his top lip, then I switched so I could nibble on his full, succulent bottom lip. I could munch on it all day if he would let me. When I opened my mouth to him he, plunged his tongue into it and proceeded to slowly sweep across my mine, running it back and forth, then around and around in a slow sensual manner that left me panting in need of air.

Even though he was holding me tightly, I stumbled backwards when my legs felt like they were going to give out. We ended up slamming against the book case, well more like I did; one shelf hitting me a right in my lower back and another hitting the back of my head.

"Oww," I cried out.

"Oh shit, baby. Are you okay?" he asked as he rubbed my back while I did the same to the back of my head.

"Yeah," I said, but actually, that shit hurt. I knew what would take my mind off of it, so I grabbed his face and attacked his lips. I felt him smile and heard a slight moan coming from my chest. Yep, all forgotten now.

I moved my hand from his face and slowly made my way down his shoulder to his chest. I wanted to rip his shirt off so I could see what was under it. I had been able to feel him before, but never saw it and now I wanted to. As I passed over his nipples, I heard a loud groan pass his lips as he was moving up and down my neck leaving a trail of wet kisses and nibbling on my ear. I was proud that I was able get that response from him, and made it my mission to do it more.

When I reached the top of his jeans, I tried to pull his shirt out, but it was a tight fit, so I undid the top button and just in case, the second too. I could hear him moaning at my touch and felt him push himself onto me, giving me a good feel of his erection that I was soon hoping to have in my hands.

I finally managed to get his shirt untucked and started pushing it up. I tried to look down, but he had his mouth on my neck still, so I gently pushed him back a bit. I heard a whimper when his mouth left my body.

"Shh, I just want to see you," I whispered, then proceeded to push his shirt up and got a glimpse of his toned abs and chest, as I finally pulled it off of him.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk.

I was too entranced to look up, so I just nodded with an "uhuh". I traced my fingers across his bare chest, gently circling around his nipples, and then leaned forward to give them a lick and a kiss, which earned me another loud grunt. Oh, did he taste good! I slowly made my way down his hard abs and belly, only stopping to run the tips of my finger through the little patch of hair that lead to the prize in his pants before I reached the top of his jeans again. Then I ran my finger across the top, along his skin over to his hips and back again. Boy did I like what I was seeing! I couldn't wait to run my tongue over him.

I made my way back to the buttons and tried to undo some more. I wanted to see all of him. But I was stopped.

"I don't think so," he said with that husky voice again.

When I looked up at him with a "_what"_ face, he laughed.

"I think you're a little overdressed for this party."

When his hands met my hips and started to drag them up, gathering my top, a moan from deep in my chest came out of my mouth. Holy shit, I never knew I could make a sound like that.

"You like that? You like my hands on your body?"

"Yes," I cried out, then pulled his face to mine, where I proceed to shove my tongue into his mouth, earning me another sinful moan from him.

The further he pushed my top up, the closer he pressed his body to mine. I could feel his naked skin touching mine. I felt Edward run his thumbs across my bra covered nipples, and it sent a shock wave throughout my body, straight to my now throbbing clit.

And soon my arms where above my head and I had grabbed onto one of the shelves to hold myself up, I felt him push his manhood against my stomach, as he was pushing my top up. I quickly stood on my toes so I could feel him where I wanted him the most. He must have know what I wanted, because he bent his knees and pushed up to me again, hitting me right where I needed him to, letting me get some needed friction.

As my top went over my head and landed somewhere in the room, I hitched my leg up, trying to get it over his hip and pushed myself onto the bulge in his jeans. I could feel his hand reach around my back to unhook my bra. As soon as it was released, he pushed it down my arms and it fell to the floor.

"Fuck, baby," he panted. "I have missed these."

I felt his hands grab onto my breasts and give them a gentle squeeze, before his mouth descended on one, causing me to throw my head back, only to be met with the fucking book case again.

"Shit, not again," I cried out. That time it really hurt, because I hit the same spot again.

"How about we get you on the bed before you hurt yourself anymore?"

I couldn't agree more, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to lift my other leg, when he grabbed them both and pulled me up, and then walked us over to the bed, where he laid me down and stayed on top of me. He looked down at me, before he kissed me and shoved his tongue into my waiting mouth. I felt his hands run up and down my thighs, while he ground himself into my wet center. By now, there was no doubt that my panties were soaked.

After a few more minutes of kissing my lips, he moved back down my neck and didn't stop until he had reached my breast again. Taking turns between them, he kissed and sucked on them. Then he would lick and flick my hardened nipple with the tip of his tongue, squeezing the other breast with his hand as he gently rolled my nipple between his finger tips and tugged.

Holy shit! I was a panting mess. I knew what he could do with his tongue on my tits, and this was usually the time we would stop, but I wasn't stopping tonight. I couldn't wait to see what else he would do to me.

"Edward, I need you," I called out softly in between the moans he was causing me to make.

"What do you need from me, Bella? Tell me."

I can't believe he was going to make me say it.

"I want you to make love to me, Edward. Please."

I looked at his face and saw that smug look, before he started to move back from me, only to stop and place kisses down my stomach until he reached my panties.

Hooking his fingers into the sides, he slowly pulled them down off my legs, and there I was, totally naked in front of him. He didn't say anything, but just continued to look me up and down as he ran his fingers up my the inside of my legs, stopping just below where I wanted him to touch me, only to run them back down again. I started to feel a little nervous.

"Edward?"

When his eyes meet mine, I was both shocked and turned on even more. That feral look he had earlier was nothing compared to what was looking at me now. I was a little afraid to say anything.

"Bella, God you're so beautiful. Look at you laying there just for me. Tell me it's just for me. I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, Edward. Just for you, only you," I told him and it was the truth. I only wanted him.

"Baby, I can see how wet you are. Can I taste you? I've wanted to for such a long time. Please let me taste you before I make love to you," he asked, before taking one of my legs and pulling it up, placing kisses on my ankle and down my calf but never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Oh fuck yes!" I'm guessing I said that out loud from the laugh that came out of him mouth.

Slowly, he made his way down my leg, leaving soft kisses along the way until he reached my now dripping center.

"Fuck, yes!" I cried out again, as soon as I felt his mouth on my pussy. I could feel him lick me slowly, from my opening to my clit, over and over. Then he started sucking on my clit. I didn't recognize the sounds coming out of my mouth and honestly, right now I could care less.

I heard a groan coming from between my legs and the vibrations tickled my folds, making me push my hot, wet pussy up onto his face. I could feel as he trailed his tongue down to my entrance, swirling it around before shoving it inside of me, releasing a round of grunts and moans from me. I could feel his tongue moving inside of me as his finger rubbed my aching clit. I could feel the tingling start to build and knew I was close, and when his fingers entered me, I cried out.

"Holy shit, Edward. Fuck, oh my, fuck."

"You like that?

"Yes," I cried. "Don't stop!"

"God, baby, you taste so good," he moaned out as he continued to thrust his fingers into me. Curling them in, hitting just the right spot. He flicked my clit with his tongue a few times before sucking it back into his mouth, and gave it a little bite.

"Oh God, Edward," I cried out. "I'm gonna cum."

"Yes, fuck, Bella. Cum now, cum on my fingers baby."

And cum I did, hard. I had never felt it this way before, and I didn't want it to stop. Before I had a chance to come down fully, I heard the sound of the condom wrapper, and then a second later Edward was on top of me.

"Bella, I need you so bad," he said with a heavy voice.

"Please," was all I could say before I felt him enter me.

He slowly pushed his way into my body, making me throw my head back in pleasure.

"Fuck!" He cried out. "Bella, you feel so good. So good, baby."

I could feel every inch of him as he entered me, making me twitch and clench my walls around him. He paused when he was fully inside of me. I had never felt so full before, and damn if he didn't feel great inside of me. But I needed more.

"More, Edward. Please, I need more," I panted out, moving my hips around.

Slowly, he moved out and back in again, hitting a spot inside of me that I never knew I had. He brought his hands up to cup my face and I could feel the rest of his body touching mine. I felt like I was a live wire, and every touch he gave me sent a spark throughout my body.

"I love you, Bella," he said, looking into my eyes, before he placed his lips on mine again, while tracing my face with his finger tips.

It was different this time. Not the movement, but the feeling that I was having. I was so happy and my heart was full in that moment and I knew that I belonged to this man, I had fallen. My heart and body belonged to him and I needed to let him know.

"I love you too, Edward."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to say it unless you mean it, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, Edward. I mean it. I love you. I'm sure I always have, but didn't realize until just now."

The smile that showed up on his face could possibly light up the entire world, but it was all for me. All mine and I wasn't going to share it now.

"You don't know happy you have made me. I swear I will be yours forever, Bella."

And he kissed me again. Slowly, then building up, twisting our tongue together, slurping and sucking one another again until we were panting for air. He had stopped moving but was now starting up again. We fit so perfectly together and I wondered if it would always be like this. I sure hope so.

"Oh baby. I love you. You feel so good," he moaned into my ear and started to move into me at a faster pace, while kissing my neck.

I didn't know who much longer I would last when I started to feel that familiar tingle climbing up my body again. This was new to me, because I had never come twice before, even by my own hand, but Edward was doing this to me.

I brought my legs up higher around his waist and started moving my hips faster.

"More, baby. I need more," I panted out.

I felt him start to move faster and I moved with him, his cock was hitting that spot inside of me again, while his pelvis was hitting my clit each time he thrust forward and before I knew it, I was coming undone again.

"Yes, I'm coming. Fuck!" I cried out.

"That's it, baby. Cum all over my cock."

And I did. The blinding light hit me so fast and hard, I arched my back so high I thought I was going to knock him off of me, had my legs not been squeezing him tightly.

"Oh god, baby. I'm coming. Yes, yes. Fuck, yes," he cried out, thrusting harder and faster into me as his orgasm hit him.

I was still gripping him hard and could feel his cock pulsing inside of me. With a few more thrust he stilled above me, laying his head down in the crook of my neck. Both of us were breathing heavily and enjoying the after effects of our orgasms, as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and back while he still had his wrapped up in my hair.

When we finally both caught our breath, I felt him pull out of me and I whimpered. Was it impossible to have him stay inside of me forever?

Edward crawled off me and made his way to the bathroom. When he came back, he pulled the covers down and climbed in. I hadn't moved an inch, I don't think I could. But when I felt him pulling me up to him, I crawled a little until I was snuggled against his chest and felt him pulling the cover up around us.

I could feel him placing kisses on the top of my head, while his hands caressed my back. I was in heaven or close to it right now. I didn't want to leave; I didn't want him to leave. And then I remembered what he had said to me. He said he wouldn't leave. I sighed deeply at that thought.

"What are you thinking about my beautiful girl?"

_Aw isn't he just too sweet?_

"Just thinking about what you said earlier." I wondered if he knew what I was thinking.

"I won't leave, Bella. I can't. You own my heart. You're my life, baby. I love you."

And I fell asleep listing to his heart beat, wrapped in his arms and with a big smile on my face.

It's warm, so very warm. Why it is so warm in my bed? I tried to open my eyes but the bright light was too much. I groaned into my pillow. And my head hurt. I didn't think I had that much to drink.

_So why does my head hurt?_

As I tried to roll over, my back cramped up.

_Ouch, why the fuck does my back hurt?_

"Ugh," I groaned out loud.

Then I felt something rubbing my back.

_What the fuck is that_?

I slowly turned my head and opened my eyes.

_Holy shit! Why the fuck is Edward in my bed? _ There he was, lying on his side, smiling at me.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asked me in a gentle voice.

_Why was he here and why is he asking me if I'm okay_?

"I finally tell you that I love you and you're already trying to get rid of me?" He smirked.

Guess I said that out loud.

_Wait. What? When did he tell me he loved me?_ Okay, I must still be dreaming. No, if I was dreaming my body wouldn't be hurting so bad. What the fuck did I do?

"No, Bella. You're not dreaming."

Damn, inner monologue not working right.

All of a sudden, last night came crashing back to me. The bar, the sex, the admission from Edward. And he did stay, just like he promised.

What a way to start the day, I thought putting a big smile on my face.


End file.
